Race
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: It's a boring day in Atlantis, so Sheppard decides to makes it a bit more interesting...


**A.N. So, yeah. This fic is ridiculously random. That being said…enjoy!**

**Spoilers: I don't think this will spoil anything…at all.**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: _(sad sigh) _****I don't own anything…**

John Sheppard sat in his chair and sighed. He was so bored. There had been nothing to do all week. No Wraith attacks. No off-world missions. No new shipments from the Daedalus. He never thought things could get so dull in Atlantis. But they had.

Desperate for some entertainment, he decided to go see what Rodney was up to.

"Hey Meredith, what's up?" he said with a smile. Annoying McKay was almost as good as going off world.

Rodney glared. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Actually, nothing really. Things in Atlantis have slowed down. It's very peaceful."

"I'm so bored." John whined.

"Of course you are. Atlantis isn't in any immediate danger, you're not in a life threatening situation, and no one is being held hostage."

"Yep...So, you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Um, I don't know. Oh! We could start up a game of football with the marines!" he said hopefully.

"Carson would kill us. Remember the last time we played football?"

John frowned as he remembered the injuries that resulted from that first game of football. He also remembered how Carson promised to make anyone's life miserable if they ever tried to play it again. "Got it. No football. How about some baseball?"

"You've seen Ronon with a golf club, Sheppard. Do we really need to think what would happen if we gave him a baseball bat?"

"Wrestling?"

"Isn't sparring bad enough?"

"Fine. How about hockey?"

"There isn't any ice."

John starred at his friend with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh my God. You want me to freeze a section of water so we can play hockey, don't you?"

"Kind of, yeah. I mean, how hard could it be?"

"No. I'm not doing it. I'm not a freakin' magician. Pick another sport."

"Oh! How about we start up a game of soccer?"

"I'm pretty sure if you want to play any sport, it's going to have to be non-contact."

"Fine." John thought for a moment. "I've got it. Swimming!"

"Swimming?"

"Yeah. Why not? We've obviously got enough water."

"I guess so," McKay said. "And no one really can get hurt from swimming, so Carson won't mind."

"Yeah! This will be great!" John said, excited. "We'll create a swim team! And we can have races and everything!" John stood up. "I'm going to go get people who want in. Meet me outside in like an hour."

--

It wasn't very hard to find people willing to join the swim team. It wasn't just Sheppard that was bored, it was basically everyone. Among the people who decided they wanted to join were Ronon, Lorne, Zelenka, Carson, Dr. Keller, Teyla, many other Marines, some scientists, and of course Sheppard and McKay. Weir was there too, but only to supervise.

John looked absolutely giddy. Entertainment was just around the corner. "Okay everyone. I'm assuming that most of you know the basis of a swim race. Each person swims a set number of laps and tries to be the first to finish."

"Yep. When I was younger, I was a swimmer. Took first in my division," Rodney said proudly.

"I'm sure you did, McKay. Anyways, I've already decided who's in the first race." He called out names the names of various marines, scientists, and Zelenka and Lorne's name as well.

The swimmers hoped in the water.

"Crap, it's cold!" Lorne shouted out.

Carson looked at Sheppard, "I swear, if anyone gets hypothermia, your life will become very difficult. I think we all know that this is more than one way to take your temperature."

John shifted his weight. "Got it."

"Okay, on your mark! Get set! Go!" McKay shouted out. The swimmers were off.

"What the hell, McKay? I was supposed to say that." John said.

"Eh, you were busy." he said smugly.

A good portion of Atlantis was out watching this race. This was the most exciting event that they had seen in a while.

One of the Marines had won the first race.

"He had a head start!" Zelenka argued, as he got out of the water.

"I'm sure he did," Sheppard said, calling out the next group of names. This race included two scientists, Ronon, some marines, and Carson.

"Oh sure. Put me with the freakin' giant!" Carson said, stripping down to his swimsuit. "Because, that's completely fair!"

"Oh relax," John said.

Ronon apparently was not aware that it was custom to wear a swimsuit, because before anyone could stop him, (much to the likings of the female staff) he had taken off his pants to reveal nothing underneath.

"Oh my gosh," Jennifer said.

"Wow! Buddy!" John said, rushing over with a towel, "Where is your swimsuit?"

"I don't have one." he said.

"Of course you don't," John mumbled. "Well, for this race you're going to have to wear one. No going nude."

Ronon then put his pants back on (all the female staff groaned and sent death glares toward John) and got in the water.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" John called out.

There really was no doubt who was going to win this race. Ronon came in first by a long shot. But, second place was a fun battle. Carson just barely beat the marine.

"Ay! Second place!" he said cheerfully, getting out of the water and grabbing his towel.

"Good job, Doc." John said. "Okay, third race!" The third race was an all girl race (much to the likings of the male staff) its participants included Dr. Keller, Teyla, and as always, various marines and scientists.

"Sheppard, remind me to get you a really good birthday present," Lorne said, watching one of the Marines strip down to her bikini.

Even Ronon couldn't help staring as a certain Dr. Keller took off her shirt to reveal a light blue bathing suit.

"I think you've just become the most popular guy on Atlantis," McKay said to John.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" Ronon shouted.

Rodney glared at John, "So, you've got no problem with him starting the race?"

John smiled, "Nope."

Teyla won the race, to no one's surprise.

The fourth and final race was about to begin. This one was just Sheppard and McKay. It was going to be an interesting race.

As Sheppard pulled off his shirt, he looked at Rodney. "You know this is just for fun, right?"

"Of course." he said.

"Good. So, when I win you won't be in a pissy mood, will you?"

"You're not going to win."

John smirked, "Whatever you say..."

Weir called out, "On your mark! Get set! GO!"

The two were off. Sheppard took an early lead, but McKay was inches behind. It was close the whole race. They were on the last lap and headed toward the finish. It was a...

"TIE!!" Lorne called out.

"What?" Sheppard said. "I clearly beat him."

"Psh, I beat you!" McKay shot back, getting out of the water.

"It was a tie." Weir said. "Now, come on. Dry off and get dressed. We've spent enough of this day doing nothing. With our luck, there is probably a hive ship headed our way by now."

Everyone had gone back inside. Everyone except Sheppard and McKay.

"I won. You know it." McKay grumbled.

"I won. Not you. I'm the better swimmer."

"You are not. I am."

"Whatever McKay," John said. Then he got a wicked smile. He stepped toward Rodney and pushed him in the water. "See ya, Meredith," he said, walking inside.

"SHEPPARD!!"

END

**Oh man. This was so random. Haha. In case you were wondering, this plot bunny all started when my friend and I were talking about how great it would be if Sheppard and some of the other guys from Stargate Atlanits (and SG-1) took off their shirts more. Okay, well hopefully at least someone out there enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Seriously! **


End file.
